¿Qué demonios?
by little owl7
Summary: Lestrade no ha tenido un buen día y quedarse encerrado en el elevador, no apoya en nada. / ¡Feliz cumpleaños Balam!


**¡Feliz cumpleaños BALAM!**

**Sé que fue desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo de acabarlo ni de subirlo. Ojala te guste. Y lamento mucho la demora u.u**

* * *

-Este es el final…-caminabas sin tomar en cuenta si lo que sentías en ese justo momento lo habías dicho o lo habías pensado.

Para lo que te importa. Ya tenías bastante con que desde ayer no tuvieras nada que comer en tu grandioso departamento de soltero (nótese el sarcasmo), como juntar el hecho de que a primera hora de tu día laboral, un idiota se quisiera hacer pasarse como el más importante secuestrador y comenzar con los hijos de un juez de renombre. Un idiota en toda su extensión de la palabra.

Y aunque no te gustara admitir (_porque eso no se hace_) tu gran Departamento (_del que enorgulleces pertenecer_) no es del todo disciplinado y a veces pueden ser un poco lentos. Pero no tenías de otra más que aguantar y tratar de acoplarte.

Te metes al elevador, presionando un botón ya encendido, hasta ese momento te das cuenta que no vas solo, pero no reparas en la otra persona. Lo único que quieres es llegar a tu oficina y mandar al alguien, el que fuese, por un par de donas y un café.

Y sucede. Lo que solo faltaba en ese bello día.

El maldito (_jodido_) elevador se queda parado entre un piso antes del tuyo y al que vas.

Demasiado típico, que parecía un cliché sacado de los dramas que la BBC presenta en sus canales.

Solicitas ayuda, pero no hay respuesta alguna.

Solo escuchas un bufido a tu lado y es cuando decides fijarte en tu acompañante.

Y vaya. No es que seas gay… aunque bien, en la Universidad pasa de todo… pero como decías, no eras gay. Pero no por eso te vas a negar permitirte el apreciar la belleza que ciertas criaturas del sexo masculino, ¿o sí?

Es un muchacho de diez años menor que tú, por lo que debería de tener 25. Alto (un tanto más que tú), delgado, envuelto un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro junto con una playera blanca y sudadera negra de gorro. Cabello largo y bastante visible por ser chinos negros muy rebeldes. Un pálido inquietante que no lucía bien junto con esos ojos grises desorientados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntas, mirándolo fijamente. Quizás él fuera claustrofóbico y el hecho de quedarse encerrado en un elevador fuera aterrador e inquietante.

El chico te miro. En verdad, aun cuando pareciera que tiene un ataque de ansiedad (respiración alterada, los ojos dilatados, sudoración) es verdaderamente hermoso. Tú no supiste si moverte o empezar a hablar.

Y aprovechando ese momento de duda, el chico estrella sus labios con los tuyos y comienza a besarte.

Un beso rudo y sin amor. Más instintivo que consciente.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Tú no deberías de seguirle el juego. No deberías de tomarlo por la nuca y profundizar ese beso indebido entre dos completos desconocidos. No deberías de jadear por la mordida que te da en el labio inferior. Ni mucho menos deberías de acercarlo a tu cuerpo, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar mínimamente.

_No deberías._

Ese ser tan incontenible se separa de ti para verte el rostro. Ves sus ojos salvajes llenos de lujuria y… al diablo, te comienza a besar y succionar el cuello sin necesidad de preguntarte tu nombre. Sus manos invaden tu cintura, te sacan la camisa del pantalón, mientras tú no sabes dónde colocar las manos.

¿De eso se trata? ¿De tener sexo con un desconocido en el elevador cuando éste se queda varado?

Bien podía ser algo para compensarte el día…

Y para ser un simple chico, sabe lo que quiera cuando lo desea.

Sientes como succiona tu cuello (_eso dejara marcas_), sus manos siguen inquietas ya dentro de tu camisa y en lugar de acariciarla, la rasguñan desesperado. De tu boca salen quejidos débiles que intentas retener por decoro.

Aunque tu mente se quiere ir muy lejos y dejar al cuerpo entretenerse, no puedes evitar pensar que ese chico está mal. ¿Cómo alguien puede llegar Scotland Yard, subirse al elevador y follarse al tipo que se encuentre dentro? Eso te deprime un poco. Porque fue al azar, no fuiste escogido por aquel bello joven que ahora acariciaba por encima del pantalón tu entrepierna. Solo estabas ahí, en el elevador equivocado, con el accidente acertado.

Sabes que si esto sigue, tu cuerpo reaccionaría aún más de lo que lo está haciendo (_comienza a apretarte el pantalón)_, es tiempo de decidir si dejarás que ese chico te desabroche tu pantalón, saque tu erección y la tome por completo con su boca, tal y como lo está planeado hacer.

Te mira desde el suelo (_¿Cuándo se agacho?_), sus ojos no pueden ser más furiosos de lujuria y descontrol. Pone sus manos sobre tu cinturón y te mira por última vez para pedir tu permiso (_para lo que le importa_).

Justo en el momento en el que comienza a abrir la bragueta, de la puerta se escuchan ruidos. Alguien del otro lado está tratado de abrirla.

-¡Maldición!-reclamas, frustrado.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el chico se levanta del suelo, se acomoda un poco la sudadera y se aleja a una esquina, de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

-¿Qué…?-preguntas desconcertado.

Y antes de que se abra por completo la puerta, te acomodas un poco la camisa y te cierras el pantalón, aun viendo de reojo al chico silencioso.

Cuando logran abrir la puerta, muchos policías se encuentran afuera, preocupados por ti. Lo único que logras articular es un reclamo hacia ese armatoste que tienen como elevador. Sin poder decir más, eres llevador por tu equipo a tu oficina, sin poder regresar la mirada al chico y saber qué pasaría con él.

Ya dentro de tu oficina, piensas un poco en ello (_tu cuerpo solo reclama el hecho de que no termino lo que empezó_).

¿Quién demonios fue ese joven que casi pone en duda tu sexualidad?

Un toque a la puerta te despierta de tu ensoñación de recordar lo que paso. Es Sally Donovan (_nueva integrante, muy eficaz_) que entra para decirte que un chico desea verte urgentemente.

-Dile que pase-te das unas leves palmaditas en la cara, ya era hora de despertar.

Cuál es tu sorpresa, cuando ves al chico que entra es el mismo del elevador. Solo que ahora luce mejorado, menos pálido, sus ojos menos vidriosos, con la respiración estable e incluso con un carácter menos accesible.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Eres un idiota.

Bien, eso no era un buen inicio.

-¿Perdona?

-El secuestrador que atrapaste, no es el verdadero.

-¿De qué…?

-El tipo de la mañana, solo es una trampa.-dice, muy seguro de sí mismo, tratando de no desesperarse-Al que atrapaste, es solo un tonto civil que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Cómo es que tú…?-lo miras sorprendente-¿No nos habíamos visto antes?

-No lo creo.-dice curioso, examinándote-Recordaría una cara como la tuya.

-¿Seguro? Digo, elevador… ¿Algo?

-Oh.-y es una milésima de segundo, pero se apena- Seguramente tuve mi crisis en el elevador, no debiste de haber visto eso.

-¿Crisis?

-A veces la gente es demasiado aburrida como para que 7 gramos de cocaína sean suficientes.-te dice de una forma demasiado normal.

-¿Ingieres cocaína?-preguntas anonadado.

-7 gramos.-dice él, al parecer orgulloso-Lo suficiente para no dejar morir mi cerebro. Aunque a veces ingiero un poco más y me dan crisis. Me he de suponer que te conocí en el elevador y…

Te miro a los ojos. Te inspeccionaba. Era imposible que él supiera que estuvieran a punto de…

-En cuando a eso.-te interrumpe tus pensamientos-Como sabrás, la cocaína estimula sexualmente al ser humano, por lo tanto, lo del elevador solo fue la cocaína hablando. A mí no me interesa entablar relación con alguien. Ni mucho menos algo sexual.

Te quedas sin aliento. Él sabía, aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-Si deseamos entablar una relación de trabajo, es mejor que olvides lo que paso. Yo lo haré.-y se escucha muy convencido.

-¿Quién eres?-lo miras como está a punto de salir de tu oficina.

-Vamos, Lestrade, eso es lo de menos ahora, un criminal está allá afuera.-abre la puerta, pero antes de salir se asoma-Vamos, hombre, me llamo Sherlock Holmes, un placer.

No tienes tiempo de procesar aquello. Ese tal Sherlock te grita desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios?-y sales de la oficina.


End file.
